1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting for a gaseous fluid filter of high efficiency which is suited for ready replacement of the filter when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High efficiency filters which may have an efficiency as high as 99.97 percent are extensively used. These filters cause a large pressure drop in the fluid passing through them which for air may amount to 1 inch of water or more. Such drop due to the high efficiency and consequent high resistance to air passage is inherent. Filters of this type are generally installed in metal frames inside metal ducts. One suitable mounting is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,502 to Pelosi. This mounting has shortcomings related particularly to the insertion and removal by reason of the manner of central support and the multiple connections above and below the filter. The reliance, also, upon overlapping of fabric to maintain a seal also has disadvantages because of the possibility of damage upon insertion thereby impairing the sealing or separation of the opposite sides of the filter.